Under the ruins
by Detective Cherries
Summary: RobSten fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Under the Ruins

18th November 2010

Breaking Dawn premiere after party

9:10 pm

Kristen's pov

I was lying on the floor in the ladies room. For… I didn't even know for which time today I was throwing up. I knew the exact reason for my so called "illness". And I was very afraid of it. It was creeping me out, for some reason. But I knew that Rob's gonna be outstandingly happy, when he learns about it. And that was enough for me. Enough to make things a little bit more acceptable for me.

So it was time to tell him. It wasn't the right place, neither was the right time. But I needed to tell him.

*phone call to Rob, but voice mail turns on* "Hey, it's me, um… can you please come to the ladies' room, I have to tell you *takes deep breath* important. *Big sigh*"- Voice mail, of course. With all this noise out there how could he hear his phone?

Someone was coming. I tried to get up from the floor, but I felt like I'm gonna throw up, again, in the minute I do it. So I surrendered.

Kristen? - Dakota's voice was coming outside the bathroom.

In here!

She walked in.

What are you doing here? Come on, let's party!

I shook my head.

- I can't. – continued shaking.

Dakota sat beside me.

What's wrong, hun?

Nothing, just…

Just?

I fumbled in my pocket and I took out a pregnancy test. I was carrying it ever since this morning when I made it. I passed it to Dakota.

- Wow!

- Yeah, I know, right?

- Is it Rob's… baby?

- Of course it is!

- Does he know?

- Of course he doesn't!

Dakota laughed quietly.

And since you mentioned him, do you know where he is?

Um, not exactly, I mean, I last saw him 15 mins ago talking with Kellan.

Do you mind getting him? I need to tell him the big news.

Yeah, sure. – She smiled at me – Be right back.

Kay. – I smiled back

10 mins later it happened. The thing I will never forget. The most terrifying 2 hours of my life.

My 2 hours Under the Ruins


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Ruins

18th November 2010

Breaking Dawn premiere after party

9:17 pm

Rob's pov

I was talking with Kellan about his trip to Bulgaria next week, for the BD premiere there, when suddenly I found that my phone was gone. It was probably on the table but I was gonna need it if Kristen decided to call me. However it was too loud in here which was making talking to someone really, really hard. I couldn't hear my own thoughts, but I didn't need to. I knew exactly what were they saying, it was the same thing over and over, ever since this morning – "TALK TO KRISTEN" "TALK TO KRISTEN!, JUST DO IT, RIGHT NOW!" – But I couldn't, something inside me was telling me that she'll tell me when she's ready.

4 minutes later, after I and Kellan discussed how to kick paparazi's ass, somehow, Dakota found me. She looked worried and excited in the same time.

- Hey, ROB! – She was screaming. – ROB!

- Yeah, I'm here! What's up? – I was screaming, too.

- Kristen needs to see you!

- Who?

- Kristen! – You really had to scream if you wanted to hear anything.

- Where is she?

- IN THE BATHROOM!

- WHERE?

- IN THE … - but she couldn't finish.

Cause something awful happened then. The club started shaking. Plaster started falling from the ceiling. The crowd begun to run to the exit. But I didn't. The only thing I was thinking about was Kristen. As much as I struggled to the crowd which was taking me out of the club, I couldn't. And we got out.

Is everyone here?

Yeah… think so… probably…

No…. – I could only whisper – NO! NO! NO! NO! – I was screaming.

Just seconds later the whole building collapsed. That was the one moment of my life in which everything was pointless… I just wanted to go and die somewhere in pain, screaming Kristen's name…


	3. Chapter 3

Under the Ruins

18th November 2010

Breaking Dawn premiere after party

9:22 pm

Kristen's pov

Dakota left the bathroom. I hoped she'll find Rob *big sigh*. I looked at my tummy and said to the unborn child in it:

What are we gonna do with you? – *another sigh* and then I noticed that there was something white on my shirt. When I tried to touch it suddenly some more fell on my shirt. I looked up. Plaster. – What the f…?

The moment I said it, the wall in front of me started ruining. I immediately got up from the floor and ran to the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. Now I was really scared as shit. My telephone still was in my hand. I tried to dial Dakota's number but my hand was shaking and I dropped the phone. I bent to get it but something hit my head and I fell on the floor. I was even bleeding, great! Another piece of the wall fell only inches from me. But I didn't even have time to say "whew" 'cause the whole ceiling fell almost on me. Almost. But I was stuck. A lot. There was, like, less then 2 inches between my face and the ceiling. I didn't scream, cause I knew it was pointless, for now.

- This is so not happening to me!

I tried to move my hands. At least they weren't stuck. My hands caught something… my phone! YES! I tried to dial Dakota again. Fortunately, she answered.

- I'M ALIVE! – I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Under the Ruins

18th November 2010

Breaking Dawn premiere after party

9:23 pm

Rob's pov

Rob, she's a survivor. She's gonna be alright. – Dakota was trying to calm me. But I was sitting on a rock, looking somewhere in the nothing and pretending I was not listening her.

The Fire brigade will be here in 3 minutes and they are bringing a plan of the building. Also the ambulance is coming. – screamed Peter to me and Dakota.

Did you hear that, Rob? Fire brigade will come soon and they'll get Kristen out. – She surrendered from trying to calm me.

It was only my fault. If I proposed to her days ago…If I had the courage and I talked with her earlier…

Hey, Rob! – Nikki canceled my self blaming – I have to tell you something important… about Kristen… - long pause. Then I turned my head to her and gave her a sign to continue talking. – Look, you'll maybe think that I'm lying cause you know I never liked Emilie, but you have to believe me what I'm gonna tell you now… A minute before the club started ruining I saw Emilie locking the ladies' room's door where Kristen went before that.

I looked at Nikki with eyes wide open.

- What the hell are you telling me, Nikki? – I asked her with clenched teeth.

- I'm telling you that its Emilie's fault that Kristen couldn't escape from the club. And Emilie couldn't either. – I couldn't believe it.

- ROB, COME HERE RIGHT NOW! KRISTEN IS CALLING. – screamed Dakota.

I got up immediately and ran to Dakota. The other people whom I completely forgot came, too. This was a sign that Kristen is alive. I still couldn't believe it.

Dakota answered and put the phone on speaker.

_**I'M ALIVE!**_ – Screamed Kristen from wherever she was. A big smile on my face and lots of happy shouts appeared.

Are you still in the bathroom, Kris? – asked Dakota.

_**YEAH, I TRIED TO GET OUT BUT THE DOOR WAS**__** LOCKED. **_– Nikki looked at me with her "I-told-you-so" face.

OK, don't worry, Kris, the Fire brigade will be here any second to get you out from these ruins. So keep holding on! – Dakota turned of the speaker and passed me the phone. I used my "Thank you" face and I smiled. She smiled back and told the other people to leave me talk to Kristen.

Kris, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I didn't ask you what's wrong, I'm sorry I'm not always there when you need me. I'm sorry for everything, and I love you and…

_Now listen to me, you__ British dumb ass! You don't have to be sorry for ANYTHING, got it? If you try to apologize to me again, I swear, I don't know what am I gonna do to you once I get out. If there is someone who has to be sorry that's me and its for hiding from you things you're gonna learn about later in the hospital. The only thing you have to do is coming with me to the hospital and bringing Dakota, got it?_

Got it. – I kinda laughed. – I love you.

_Love you, too. Now stay strong, I'll be out any minute. Jeez, call women week._

OK, OK, I got it, hold on there the fire brigade just came, love you!

_S__ee ya in few minutes._

It actually wasn't that difficult for the Fire brigade to find Kristen under the ruins and soon after they came Kristen was out. But there was someone else who was out, too. But she wasn't alive. It was Emilie. They put her in a black bag. But I had eyes only for Kristen. They put her in a litter and then in the ambulance. I told Dakota that she wanted us to go with her and we got in there too. They put oxygen mask on Kristen's face. I caught her hand and we headed to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Under the Ruins

**18****th**** November  
10:30 pm  
****USC**** University Hospital**

-Here ya go – Dakota passed me the coffee – How are you?

-She… She's alive! I'm the happiest person – I looked through my tears in Kristen's sleeping face and realized that I will have nothing if I ever lose her…- Hey, Dakota?

-Yeah?

-She said there is something you have to tell me.

-About what?

-I don't know, she said you have to tell me and that she is sorry for not telling me…

-Ooh… -she made a big pause- Kristen is…

-Hey… -said Kristen with sleepy voice – did I miss anything interesting?

-Actually, no. I was about to tell Rob about _the _thing. But now, I can leave you alone so you can tell him yourself! – Dakota smiled at Kristen with a playful smile and left the room.

-Are you going to tell me or do I have to "torture" you – i made her laughed.

-Okay, OK! Um, Rob? You always wanted to have a family and…

- I always wanted to have a family with you, now, Kristen, you're playing with my last nerves, so please tell me what do I…

-I'm pregnant – she said and tears started falling from her eyes.

O…kay…

-Wo… but hun, why are you crying…this is FANTASTIC!

-I know but I can't help it! I will probably be an awful mother who doesn't have time for her child….

-Shh! Listen to me, Kristen, you will be the best and coolest mother in the whole universe. Our child will have everything – our love, your beauty and green eyes…

-No… your blue eyes and wild hair – she smiled trough tears

-Our wild hair – I smiled with all my love and ran fingers through my hair in the same time she did, too. – We laughed.

I stared at her eyes – I love you – I murmured and I caught her hand. – And I always will. – I kissed her hand.

-Our love will be forever – she smiled ironical – I love you… Cause I want nothing more than…

- Sit there outside your door…

- And listen to your breathing is where I wanna be – we sang together, still holding our hands and looking in each-other's eyes…..


	6. Chapter 6

_Black._

_White._

_That's all I can see._

_And an angel in the middle._

_A beautiful angel, lying in a tiny little bed._

_And her angel eyes won't open. She's sleeping._

_I try to go closer to her and suddenly, the whole picture changes:_

_The black is the people surrounding me._

_The white is the angel's face._

_And the angel is not actually an angel. She's Kristen._

_And the bed is not actually a bed. It's a coffin._

_And she's not sleeping…. She's…._

_dead…._

_I scream. I try to scream, scream for help, but nothing is coming out from my mouth. Everything is getting blurry from the tears. It's all like in a slow motion… I'm falling…_

**20****th**** November**

**02:34 am**

**USC University Hospital**

**LA **

Suddenly I wake up and realize it all was just a dream.

Just a dream and she's alive. She's sleeping quietly in front of me… I could hear her heartbeat and it was enough to know that I'm alive…

But there are still tears on my face and I don't mind them.

I stare at her for a few minutes but they feel like forever, at least I wish they were…

She opened her eyes… and they were looking for something… she looked at me and smiled.

- Guess what – I said, while trying to cover the sign of tears in my voice.

- There's ice cream for breakfast? – She said, with a little girl's tone and sparkle in the eyes.

- No… no… ice cream? Really? In November?

- Well, since I'm gonna eat for two… - answered Kristen with a bit playful smile and bit her lip.

- Well, then – I stand up from the chair next to her bed, where I spent the last few days, went to her and kissed her forehead and said – let's go home, so you can have whatever food you want.

- Home? Really? I feel like I haven't been home in ages.

- Yeah… home… Oh, and by the way, that little Jella thing ate my last pair of socks.

And suddenly, out of nowhere, a pillow hit me.

- What the hell was that for?

- For calling Jella "a thing"! Don't you dear doing it again! – She said, and the playful girl inside her woke up. And even a little fame popped in her eyes. Now, I had to be afraid, but I wasn't.

Pff! So what are you gonna do? BITE ME? Pff…

And again, out of nowhere, I was purred with water. And it had ice.

- Shit! SHIT!

- That's what happens when you mess with my "things" – said Kristen, and stand up from the bed with a self-satisfied smile.

Now the real game begun.

- Oh you little… - I caught her and took her from the bed. She screamed playfully. Laughing. – Ouch! For God's sake, Kristen! Stop scratching!

- AGH! Then fucking let me go!

- Not till you say that you're gonna buy me some new socks!

- Ok, fine! I will - I putt her down. - But i don't promise that Jella wont eat them again – She laughed.

Then I couldn't resist. I kissed her passionately. I missed doing that. I missed it damn much!

She opened her eyes and we stopped kissing. She saw something in my eyes.

- You were crying… Wh-why?

- No, I wasn't… you poured me with water remember?

Yeah, but you WERE crying… I can feel it…

- Ok… I was…

- But… why? Did something happen with the baby or…

- No, no, thankfully, you two are fine. Its just… bad dreams. That's all…

- You sure?

- Yeah…

- Hmm… kay then… I'm gonna get dressed up. You stay here. – She kissed my cheek and went first in the bathroom.

- I'm not going anywhere… as long as you don't, either – I murmured and begun writing something in my notebook…


End file.
